


Separation

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Party Poison wakes up in the Trans Am, Fun Ghoul is asleep and Kobra Kid and Jet Star are no where to be seen.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ruin and Alex's *epic* writing battle! I put probably 6+ hours into this. From Thursday to Today! Hope you enjoy!

Prompt: “So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends,”

Party Poison started their day in the desert heat under a thin blanket sprawled across the back seat of the Trans Am. Sitting up slowly, they rubbed their aching head. They knew last night they were at the Nest, and everything past their fourth beer was a blur. Fun Ghoul was sitting in the driver’s seat, not good at all. He were passed out with his head resting on the steering wheel. 

Kobra Kid and Jet Star were nowhere to be seen, of course, Kobra didn’t like parties so he didn’t come last night. Jet, however loved going dancing with Party. They cautiously peered through the dirty window to find the Trans Am was parked at the foot of a sand dune, several yards from the road. The gages showed that the gas tank was empty, implying they were stranded off of the road, with no gas, and no clue where their brother and partner were, oh, and they had no idea where they were.

Party, who notoriously didn’t make great decisions with hangovers, scrawled a note on the back of Ghoul’s hand, and crawled out of the Trans Am. Squinting at the sun which was just starting to rise, that meant they’d only been asleep for maybe 5 or 6 hours. Party realized that they were wearing black jeans and a hot pink, fishnet tank top with a black letterman jacket thrown over it. It was probably mid August, and it was going to get hot. Apparently Party Poison before hangovers didn’t make great choices either.

When they met the road, they could tell they were somewhere in zone 5 because of the state of the pavement. Living in the zone for a few years taught you how to interpret random signs. Really sandy pavement that was crack was zone 6, zone 5 was heavily worn, but not as sandy. Zones 3 and 4 were both relatively nice, they weren’t sandy because they were traveled most often and they were far enough away from zone 6 the pavement wasn’t too cracked. 1 and 2 were very nice, even newly paved in certain spots. That was were BLI patrolled and they liked their roads clean, even outside of the city.

They sat down on the pavement and sighed. The sun was warming their jacket, but soon it would be too hot to handle. They stared out across the road, searching for anything that could be a landmark telling them where they were.

About 20 minutes walking distance, there was a building, it was the right size to be the abandoned strip mall at the edge of zones 4 and 5. They were pretty close to home. They started walking down the road, away from the mall. If they were right, there should be a gas station around there. They grabbed the gas can and started walking.  
-  
They were wrong. Walking for close to half an hour showed no signs of the station. They stared back in the direction they had came. Fun Ghoul was probably still asleep, if he wasn’t he was probably just as confused as Party Poison.

They regretted walking out there, without waking Ghoul and getting him to drive. They regretted what happened last night, even if they had no clue as to what went on at the party. They sat on the side of the road, utterly distraught at something they couldn’t quite put their finger on.

Suddenly they remembered. Their radio! They brought that, along with a granola bar and an eyeliner pencil. That’s just they had in the small backpack they’d worn as an accessory to the party.

Quickly, they turned to Kobra Kid’s channel. “KOBES!’ They shouted. Seconds felt like hours before Kobra’s voice sounded. 

“Party?” He asked. “Where are you?” He was worried.

“I dunno. Woke up in the Trans Am, didn’t have any gas, started walking towards where I thought there should be a gas station. Think ‘m lost.” They said.

“Oh god Party, I’ve been looking for you since like 1 a.m. You said you were coming home early! Then you never showed up.”

“The Trans Am isn’t on the road. I think Ghoul was driving when I fell asleep and he pulled off the road to sleep too.” They said.

“Okay, I have my bike. Where are you? I’ll bring you some gas.” Kobra offered.

“Think I’m in zone 5, somewhere near the edge of zone 4. Destroya, it’s hot. Bring me a tank top and shorts. ‘M wearing all black.” They said.

“Got it, I’ll be there in less than an hour.”

“Is Jet there too? I wanna talk to him.” They asked.

“Um, no? He’s supposed to be with you?” Kobra said.

Party melted. Oh no… That’s what they were so stressed about. Cold dread trickled down his spine. “Haven’t seen him, I can’t remember last night at all.” They whispered.

“Um, we’ll start looking for him once I find you. I’m coming. Ghoul has his radio, right?”

“I think so.”

“Radio him. Try and get him to stand by the road so I can see him if I pass him. Do the same with Jet.” Kobra instructed. “Don’t worry.” The radio clicked off.

They did what Kobra Kid saying. They tried Fun Ghoul’s radio to no avail, they then tried Jet’s. “Hey, Jet Star? Star? Where are you?” He waited. No return. “Jet? You’re not with Kobra and you’re not with Ghoul. Jet, baby?” Party wasn’t fond of pet names, but their partner wasn’t answering and it was stressing them out.

They laid back into the sand and shut their eyes. It was getting hotter every minute. It was probably around 7 am, but it was still too warm for their comfort. They were hungry, and thirsty. Carefully, they peeled the wrapper off of the granola bar and then scarfed it down. It barely satisfied their hunger, but it helped a little bit. The issue was water now. They had only drank alcohol last night. They were very, very thirsty.

Only minutes had passed before the headache they had woken up with, was almost unbearable. They groaned and rolled to block the sun light from his view, letting sand get into their jacket, which was miserably itchy.

They curled in on themselves and tried to block out the light and noise. There was barely any noise, but the call of a distant bird was still terrible. It would be at least half an hour before Kobra Kid was anywhere near them, they’d tough it out.  
-  
Kobra was driving along the road he suspected Party was near, scanning the sides, looking for his sibling who was probably miserable after the previous night. Finally, he spotted the firetruck red hair sticking out of a black shape curled up in the sand. That was not good. He stopped and jogged to Party Poison.

“Party! Party? Hey, I’m here!” He said frantically.

“Water, please.” They croaked. “Kobes, my head, it hurts.” They were dehydrated.

“Oh Party, we gotta get you to the Trans Am. Get you into some lighter clothes.” He gently lifted Party up from under their arms. “You have to hold on, I’m on my bike.” He, surprisingly, got Party to hold on for the ride until he spotted the Trans Am.

Fun Ghoul was nowhere to be seen.  
-  
“The idiot.” Ghoul cursed as he started down the road. “Goes off to get gas while I’m still asleep. What happened to ‘oh Ghoulie, no solo trips, too dangerous’?” He scoffed. His back and neck ached from his sleeping position. 

He’d radioed Jet Star to get them gas. Star hadn’t showed up at all. It had been what? 7 hours now. He was more worried than he’d like to admit, but Party disappearing was very stressful.

He walked for maybe half an hour before spotting someone lying in the sand, curled into a ball. He walked over cautiously. Then he saw it. Party Poison. “Destroya! Party!” He dropped to their side and checked their pulse. Still alive, just unconscious. He shook their shoulder carefully.

There was a grunt and then a pitiful whine. “Water, Kobra?” They cried out. “Oh god, Party, I’m gonna get water. Stay here.” Something was wrong.

He started to jog along side the road, but he started to overheat quickly. He walked for at least another half hour before reaching a gas station, this was probably where Party Poison was heading for before they gave up.

He opened the door, no one was inside, but the shelves were stocked. They wouldn’t miss one or two water bottles. He grabbed them and dashed out the door and started running back to Party. He didn’t care how hot he was, Party was seriously sick if they were lying alone in the desert like that, calling him Kobra.

He approached the spot Party had been curled up in, just to find that they were gone. There were 2 sets of footprints, someone obviously had taken Party.  
-  
Jet started the walk to the gas station up the road with one of the two gas cans from the Trans Am in hand. The walk should, theoretically, take an hour, so he promised to be back in 2.

“Destroya, it’s freezing.” He muttered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He picked up his walking pace. The faster he made it back, the faster he could lay back down with Party in the back seat. They were pretty hot last time they had laid down, but still shivering. It could be a cold, but it was a chilly night, he chose not to assume the worst.

The gas station seemed like it was ages away, but he continued his trek. He started humming the song him and Party had been dancing to when Party threw up. That was when he decided that Poison had enough. By the time they were in the Trans Am, they were out cold, sleeping on Jet’s shoulder.

They drove for about 3 miles before the gas light came on, then finally, the Trans Am couldn’t go anymore. Him and Ghoul pushed it into the sand beside the road, far enough that you’d have to be looking at directly away from the road to see it.

Fun Ghoul promised that he would stay with Party until he got back, and radio Kobra warning them they’d be back late.

The gas station came into view and Jet jogged up to it. Quickly, he filled the gas can and paid a few carbons, before starting his walk back to the Trans Am. He was now weighed down by the gas, which was a little heavy because of how exhausted he was.

He saw an old phone booth at the side of the road, nice place to stop for a rest. “I’ll just take a quick break,” He promised himself. “Just so tired.”

The minutes turned into 15, and then a nap.  
-  
Party wasn’t aware of who was sitting next to them. They only heard their voice murmuring things into a radio, and then cursing. Then a sentence stuck out. “Party, I dunno what’s going on. Jet’s missing, Ghoul just disappeared, and Cherri’s stuck out in zone 6 until sundown. I’m trying Dr. D, maybe Newsie, but I don’t know who else could come help. I don’t want to leave the car out here without anyone watching it, and I can’t take my bike ‘cus it’s too small for you and me on a long drive.” 

They tried to respond, but just trying to sit up made their head swim. They grunted to show they were still conscience. “It’s okay, I’m gonna find some way to get you something. I think you have a migraine.” They frowned. Who ever was speaking sounded upset, the voice’s name was on the tip of their tongue, but they didn’t know who it was.

“Party? Hey, it’s Kobra Kid? You’re brother?” He said a little loudly. Oh, it’s Kobra.

Their eyes fluttered open, they were met with Kobra’s worried expression that made his gut twist up. They hated seeing their brother like this, they knew Kobra felt the same way watching Party suffer like they were now.

“That’s it.” Kobra looked focused now. “I’m gonna move you to the front seat. Don’t be all hissy, but I’m going to try and fit my bike in the trunk. I’ll move the junk up to the back seat.” 

Kobra gently helped Party to the front seat and started moving stuff into the back, it was only the second fuel canister, some jumper cables, and a first aid kit. The trunk was fairly spacey, so in theory, it should’ve worked. Of course, Kobra is fairly strong for how thin he was, but trying to get his bike to fit safely in the trunk was more than a difficult task.  
-  
Fun Ghoul paced the area. Someone kidnapped Party Poison. That was his conclusion. He now had 2 choices. 1, go back to the Trans Am and try and them down, or 2 find Jet Star and then track them down. Unfortunately, Ghoul was also not the best at making decisions while hungover. He was lucky he didn’t drink as much as Party had last night. He chose option 1, no back up, just him tracking down the bad guys.

He pulled out his ray gun and held it loosely in his hand, squeezing ever so lightly as a car passed on the road. He started humming, something fast and upbeat, he wasn’t sure where heard it, but the line “Hold ooon, hold oooon, hold oooon,” rang through his head as he walked alone in the desert heat, on a mission.  
-  
Jet Star woke up in the phone booth, it was light outside, he fell asleep, oh no. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the gas can before running towards where the Trans Am was parked.

Running lasted him maybe 4 minutes, before he was gasping for breath. He slowed to a brisk walk and continued on his path. He couldn’t believe he overslept. Party and Ghoul were probably freaking out. Kobra was home alone, that was already cruel enough, spending the night alone while his friends went out to party.

He started to run again, once he caught his breath. He was feeling much better after sleeping, but the guilt of falling asleep was weighing hard on him. He spotted someone ahead of him, they were holding a raygun in one hand and the other was balled into a fist. “Is that…” He trailed off. “GHOUL!” He shouted. The man in front of him turned and looked shocked. He started to run a little faster. “GHOUL!” He yelled again.

“Where’ve you been, Jet? It’s been 7 hours! You said you’d be 2!” He cried.

“I took a break inside a phone booth back there awhile and I fell asleep.” He said quietly. “Why are you here? Where’s Party Poison?” He said quickly.

“They’ve been kidnapped.” Ghoul growled. “Snuck off while I was sleeping.” He raised his right hand showing a hastily scrawled note on the back of his hand. “Gonna go get gas, station probably mile or so up the road.” Jet’s eyes went wide. “I went after ‘em when I woke up and found ‘em curled up in a ball, barely conscience back there awhile. Called me Kobra. I go up to the station to get water for ‘em, think their real dehydrated. Get back, 2 set of footprints left and Party’s gone.”

“You think it was, uh, ….” He trailed off. 

“I doubt it. BLI doesn’t patrol zone 5 very often, and they aren’t gonna see a dead looking body lying pretty far off the road and think ‘Party Poison!’”

“Let’s keep going. Once we get Kobra Kid we could probably track them pretty easy. He knows all their patterns.” They walked in silence until they reached the car.

“There’s the Trans Am, someone’s been inside!” Fun Ghoul shouted raising his ray gun. “Whoever you are, whatever you did with Poison, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out!” He snarled. Jet placed his hand on his own gun. 

Someone moved away from the open trunk, with their arms raised and gun ready, they were masked. Jet’s jaw dropped. “Kobra Kid! What in the Witch are you doing out here?” 

“Saving Party Poison?” He shouted back, removing his mask and placing his gun in it’s holster. Fun Ghoul lowered his too. 

“Whaddya mean? They’re not here. Someone took them.” Ghoul said slowly.

“Yeah me, dumbo. They radioed me! Found them out there beside the road almost dead from dehydration, say, you got any water?” You could hear the panic in his voice.

“Yeah! I went to find them and they called me your name, was curled up out there. Went and got ‘em water and then they were gone.” Ghoul said.

“Picked them up with my bike, it’s a miracle they managed to stay on it with me. They’re sitting in the front seat.” Jet Star grabbed a water bottle off of Fun Ghoul and ran over to the passenger seat where Party was slumped.

“Hey, Party?” He gently shook their shoulder. “Got some water. Gonna get you feeling better.”

Their eyes opened slowly. He could see them brighten at the sight of a water bottle. “Jet!” They smiled before starting to chug the water. “Destroya, my saving grace.” They sighed. “Wanna go home, head still hurts. Thanks for the water though.” They murmured.

“Kobra, you wanna take your bike back, me and Ghoul’ll take the Trans Am with Party.” Jet said.

“Okay, I already got gas for you, see you at home.” He waved putting his helmet on and then taking off down the road.

“I’ll drive.” Fun Ghoul offered.

“No you won’t.” Jet said. “Just because you say you got better than last time, doesn’t mean I’m going to let you drive.”

Ghoul said something under his breath and reluctantly moved to the back seat.  
-  
Party Poison woke up in the diner, light flooding through the window over the booth they were laying in. They were freezing cold despite the blankets that were weighing them down.

They attempted to sit up, but it made their stomach lurch and head swim. “Kobra?” They said quietly, then again, a little louder.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Kobra Kid entered the room. “You got a fever, think you were sick before the party, and then gettin’ all dehydrated didn’t really help. Jet’s got some medical stuff. You need to get better.” He said.

“‘M cold.” They said. “And dizzy.”

“Uh, I’ll get Jet.”  
-  
Fun Ghoul walked into the diner to see Kobra and Jet both standing over Party arguing. “Okay, you can either sit here and suffer, or you can take the pill. I swear Party, I’d never in a million years, give you one of the BLI things. It’s just to bring down the fever.”

“I’ll suffer.” They hissed.

“Okay, never mind. You don’t get the choice.” Kobra snapped. “I’m not gonna watch you suffer ‘cus you aren’t going to take medicine. Then he just walked off dragging Jet and Ghoul with him.

“Don’t we have some freshish applesauce?” Kobra asked.

“Yeah, got it at Tommy’s and he said it was only a week or two old.” Jet said. “Why?”

“Ghoul put this.” He handed him the small tablet. “In some applesauce and give it to Party. You weren’t trying to give it to them earlier so they trust you more.”

Fun Ghoul took the pill and frowned at Kobra. “What if they see it? They're not gonna just eat it.”

“Crush it up. Mix it in. Just make sure they eat it. I’m not going to let them suffer because they're too paranoid and stubborn to take something to help them.” Kobra growled.

“Okay, if they flip out or somethin’ it’s your fault.” Ghoul sighed. He entered the diner, grabbing a cup of applesauce while Party wasn’t looking and left for his workshop. He crushed the tablet and mixed into the applesauce before heading for the diner again.

“Hey buddy!” He tried to sound cheerful for Party. “You hungry? You’ve been asleep for probably almost the entire day.”

“Little bit,” They sighed. “I don't think I could keep anything too solid down.”

“What about some applesauce? Soft enough.” He pretended to open a different cup of applesauce and handed Party the one with the medicine. They immediately started eating, clearly they had been starving.

“Thanks, Ghoul. Could you help me? I’m really stiff here.” They were probably miserably uncomfortable in the booth.

“Yeah! Here.” He took their hand and steadied them, guiding them to their bed. “Take it easy, Poison.” He gently shut the door.  
-  
3 days had passed. Party Poison was healthy again. Even after starting all their days utterly alone, separated, they managed to end up together again. The fabulous Killjoys were like magnets, all drawn together, always there for each other when they needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
